Alphabetterize
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Because it doesn't take mind reading and animal instincts to know they were meant together. They just simply knew it. #KokoSumi #AOGAMayMadness2014
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This set of drabbles is for AoGA's May Madness 2014. I'll be posting one each day for the whole month of May in adherence to the Bloody Holy Month. Hahahahaha... Wish me luck. OTL

**A is for Alice**

**~o0o~**

Sumire dislike her alice. No, disliked was too soft a word to describe her feelings toward it. She hated it. She hated it when the academy forced her parents and took her away without any word. She hated it even more when she got to meet other children with better alices than her. Illusion, pheromones, telepathy, speed – why couldn't hers be any one of these? It had to be something weird and useless. She resented hers and everyone for their cursed alices.

Koko felt nothing when he entered the academy. He already knew, or to be exact, _read_ the minds of his parents. He couldn't blame them. They were in a tight spot. And the academy offered quite a remarkable sum of money to help them with their situation. He also knew that his parents were scared of his alice. He knew that they were relieved that he would be gone. He didn't need his alice to read what was inside their minds. He just felt it inside his heart. So when he arrived in the academy, got introduced as a new student, and was partnered to a snobbish girl with permy hair – he knew he will never accept anyone with alices. Because he kept hoping. If only he were normal, if only he couldn't do mind reading then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

**~o0o~**

**A/N: **This is for the first day. Not that much but I'll expound on it later in the next days. I hope. OTL Happy May Madness 2014 Author's of Gakuen Alice! 8D And don't forget to leave a bloody review. Mwuahahahaha..


	2. B is for Beginnings

**A/N: **Posted the next chapter a bit late. OTL Came home from work last night and got tired so I went to sleep earlier. Plus, I didn't like to first version so I'll keep those for future uses next time. Hahaha... Well, enjoy reading! :D

**B is for Beginnings**

**~o0o~**

"I'm getting worried," Narumi said then heaved a sigh. Misaki looked up from a set of quizzes he was busily grading.

"Worried about what?" he asked with a quirked brow. He waited for the man to answer his question but it looked like the blonde was lost staring in space. He tried to calm himself. 'Have patience,' he thought. Minutes has passed but still no answer was given.

"Oi. Are you even gonna answer me?" Misaki asked irritated. A long dejected sigh was the only reply. 'It's a lost cause. Why do I even bother talking to this idiot?' He thought again and continued marking the papers.

"I'm worried about the new student," Narumi replied after a long pause of silence. He looked at the folder opened in front of him. He was reading the information about Koko and tried to find out how he could crack open the walls built by the child. He couldn't blame him though, judging from the circumstance of how he got to enter the academy. From the moment he arrived, not a single word was uttered, neither did he participate in any of his classes. Koko would just silently sit at his own desk and look at everyone with a poker face. Narumi didn't know what to do and it was eating him up.

Misaki took a peek inside the folder. "Mind reader, huh?" he read aloud. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Must be annoying as hell, reading other people's mind even if you didn't want to."

Narumi groaned. "I need to help him."

Misaki thought silently for a moment. "How about assigning somebody as his partner?" he suggested. "That might help him to open up to other students if he had someone he can consider as a friend."

"Who?"

"How about her?" Misaki pointed to a photo of a glaring girl with permy hair.

"Hmm… Shouda-san?" the blonde asked hesistantly then commented. " She's a bit loud and pushy sometimes. During her first week, she was already bossing everyone around and it even took a while to stop her and another girl student from clawings each other out."

Misaki shrugged. "It was only a random suggestion."

Narumi thought about it and smiled.

" You know what? That might just work."

**~o0o~**

**A/n: **Yep. No, KokoSumi interaction here in this chapter but I'll write more about them next time. Hohoho.. Don't forget to write a review! /flipshairSumirestyle 8D


End file.
